Xmen Trading Spaces
by Flaming Gun
Summary: The Xmen and Brotherhood are on Trading Spaces. Kurt tries to set up a big prank or Toad. And Gambit Falls for the host, Pagie, making Rogue mad. Times like this you just gotta sit back and laugh.
1. Flying Pyro

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. And if I did, not only would you know but it would also still be on the air. I do however own Trading spaces…. Ok not really. Just wanted to see what you would do.**

**A/N:** This is meant to be funny. I mean no one any harm by writing this. Sorry if I offended anyone.

**X-men Trading spaces**

Paige: Hello I'm Paige Davis and welcome to Trading Spaces! The show where two families trade homes and redo each other's room. Today we're in Bayville New York getting really to swap homes with Professor Charles Xavier's X-men and The self-anointed Master of Magnetism's Brotherhood of EvilMutants. (Camera zooms out so you can see Bayville High behind her) In this episode we have a special surprise! Charles Xavier has addedhis own money. And now Designers Frank Bielec and Doug Wilson. Along with carpenters; Amy Wynn Pastor and Carter Oosterhouse. Have one million dollars to work with!

(Cut to some of the X-men outside enjoying the sun and fresh air.)  
  
Jean Grey: I would like to see the mansion with some new paint and... I don't know, surprise me.

Beast: Why, I would like to see fresh new look. Like a great mind once said, "A change of scenery opens up the mind for great ideas."

Scott: Whatever Jean said.

(Cut to Danger Room. Logan/Wolverine, Rogue and Kurt are working with theDanger Room'sComputer.)  
  
Wolverine: A little beer and maybe a hunting range in teh back.

Rogue: Ah don't really care what'ch do.

(Kurt teleports right after Rogue finishes)

(Cut to Brotherhood house, Rec room. Toad and Pyro are in front of the TV and Sabretooth is hunched over something dead on the table)

Toad: Yo man it's a camera.

Pyro: Yeah, mate, an' its shiny too.

Toad: Let's smash it!

Pyro: Oh now you're on, mate!

(Both make a mad rush at the camera and the screen goes black for a tad. Next thing you see is Sabretooth hunched over something on the table. In the background we see Toad and Pyro jumping madly on smashed camera equipment)

Sabretooth: Come at me one more time… (shakes other camera) An'I'll rip ya to shreds and…

(Cut way from Sabretooth to Gambit, Leaning against a wall and shuffling cards. In the background we see Toad and Pyro hanging on Sabertooth's back. Yelling their heads off, singing jungle-bells. Sabretooth looks angry and tries to throw them off)  
  
Gambit: Well, mon amie, what I'm planin' tado is a secret…. (He ducks as Toad flies over his right shoulder, just missing the camera. This causes Remy to see Paige for the first time. He smiles and hands her a rose that he apparently had in his trench coat. ) Dis is for you chere (hands Paige the rose)  
  
Paige: (takes rose) Th-thank you.

(Pyro finely gets thrown from Sabertooth's back and comes at Remy and Paige. Remy ducks and Paige gets knocked to the ground by the amazing 'flying Pyro')

Pyro: Thanks mate; I reckon ya just saved me life.

Paige: ...

(Pyro stands up and he and Gambit look down at the lifeless Paige)

Pyro: Ummm

Gambit: Disis notgood

Cameraman #1: (Comes in front of camera) We'll be back after these messages.

(Advertisements come on screen, and we stare at them for some unknown reason)

**A/N:** Ok well this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction, yup its a chapter story. MUHAHAHA. So there's more and it will be longer. Fear me. (not really though)


	2. The Host With The Most

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. And if I did, not only would you know but it would also still be on the air. I do however own Trading spaces…. Ok not really. Just wanted to see what you would do. Also this is meant to be funny. I mean no one any harm by writing this. Sorry if I offended anyone.**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update, I really have no excuse asfor why. So please enjoy reading this new chapter and let your hearts be warmed knowing another is be written as you read this.

**X-men Trading spaces:**

(Trading Spaces comes back on after a long commercial brake, in which we see way to many pointless ads.)

(Cut to Designers and carpenters pretending to fly like Superman)

Doug Wilson: (stops and looks at camera) Oh we have to talk on this opening shot?

Director: (whispers) Doug this is live

Doug Wilson: Oh um, right then…..so what should I say again?

Director: (rubs head) ju--just cut to Frank

Frank Bielec: Well see I was thinking we could do something happy, upbeat, maybe heart warming…

(All a sudden we see Pyro jump in front of the camera)

Pyro: 'ello little, small, tiny people!

Director: Where the hell did he come from?

Pyro: Sydney, Australia mate, finest place in the world!

(As Pyro speaks we see Jean Grey running up behind him)

Jean: HA I found you! Thought you would get away with the cookies I made for everyone right?

Pyro: Ahh Sheila clam down, I tossed ya cookies, a ways back. They weren't very good.

Jean: (shoves a burnt china plate in his face.) And what, pry tell would you call this?

Pyro: Oven done toast?

Director: Ok people moving on.

Producer: Um, sir…we have no host

Director: Right….hmm…you there, red head. You're the host until Paige comes out of her coma

Jean: She's in a coma? Gee wonder, how THAT happened. (narrows eyes at Pyro)

Pyro: Wooo! I'm da host! BWHAHAHAAAA (We then see Pyro point his flame throwers in the air and blast fire out madly)

(Then we see Jean using Telekinesis to unplug the flamethrower's cords. Pyro looks confused about the whole thing.) 

Jean: Um you're not the host, you have yellow hair.

Pyro: Oh yeah, thanks mate.

(Pyro walks away and the camera centers on Jean)

Director: (here read this) Hands Jean a small script

Jean: (Reads from script) When my hands get dry and cracked, I turn to Bob's Miracle Hand Cream. It softens…

Director: Ok well this is great…

Doug Wilson: Umm when does the camera zoom in on me?

Director: Red head! Flip to the next page and read from there.

Jean: We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor.

(We watch as the Trading Spaces logo come on screen, followed soon by a Swifter Sweeper commercial.)


End file.
